Mortal Kombat Trilogy
by HisokaMaruX
Summary: Un dragón se interna dentro del cuerpo de un monje shaolin y espera a ser despertado en el campo de batalla, ese monje se vera involucrado en una serie de acontecimientos que se desataran una vez que sea nombrado por su monasterio como el elegido. Este fic seria mi versión de la historia de los tres primeros juegos de la saga, dividida en tres arcos/fases.
1. El barco del dragón

MORTAL KOMBAT TRILOGY

Inicio del primer arco: La leyenda del advenimiento del puño divino.

Capitulo 1: _El barco del dragón_.

[Muelle - Hong Kong, China]

Distintos artistas marciales se reúnen en un muelle nocturno, esperando un barco que se dirige a una isla ubicada en el mar perdido. Algunos van pensando que pueden medir sus habilidades en combates, otros van con malas intenciones, otros van para resolver sus riñas personales y solo unos pocos conocen la naturaleza del torneo.

Entre esos peleadores, es posible ver a un joven chino con cabello que llega hasta los hombros, pantalones negros, cintas rojas (en la frente, muñecas y cintura) y zapatos de shaolin. Físicamente guarda un aura a Bruce Lee con unas cuantas diferencias: **_Liu Kang._** Él es un miembro de la super-secreta  Sociedad del Loto Blanco, una monasterio shaolin encargado en defender el Earthrealm de las amenazas externas. En un principio, los monjes ancianos se había decidido por Kung Lao para representar al monasterio en el torneo, pero este rechazo la oferta por el simple motivo que quería una vida pacifica, así que optaron por Kang como una segunda opción mas favorable, dado a que era el alumno favorito de Bo' Rai Cho.

_ _Chow... ¿donde estarás?..._._ se pregunto internamente Kang de antes chocar con un hombre estadounidense que hablaba con su manager Chuck y su hermana Rebecca.

_¡Fíjate!

_¡¿Acaso sabes quien soy, idiota?!_ pregunto enojado el sujeto, antes de levantar sus gafas oscuras.

_Espera... eres Johnny Cage_ dice Kang _En Dengfeng, los puestos ambulantes están repletas de tus películas y eso no es buena señal.

_Exacto, pero mis obras cinematográficas son incomprendida por gente de tu calaña_ contesto Cage mientras que el monje quedo perplejo al ver como el actor se auto-alababa a si mismo _Y es muy bajo de tu parte comprar películas piratas ¡ve al blockbuster, tarado!

_John, basta. Apenas llegamos y ya te topaste con uno de tus detractores_ le dijo su manager _¿En serio quiere participar en ese torneo? Trate buscar información de esto y no hay ningún evento publico de artes marciales ubicado en una isla ubicada en el mar perdido.

_Chuck, con esto podre cerrarle las bocas a todos esa orda de payasos que me dicen fraude_ se excuso Johnny _Y si no hay cámaras, al menos los que me vieron pelear podrán corroboran que no necesito dobles para todos mis combates.

_Pero la gente reunida en este lugar no luce amigable, ya conocimos a uno que estuvo a punto de iniciar una riña contigo_ habla su hermana Rebecca, que mira hacia todos lados por temor a que le roben el bolso.

_No se preocupen, si alguien se me acerca antes del torneo: Lo voy a enjaular_ bromeo Johnny, referenciando a la traducción de 'Cage' que significa 'jaula' y Chuck y Rebecca quedaron estupefacto por el chiste que soltó en semejante situación.

_ _Por el amor de Buda, lo van a hacer añicos al instante si no lo ayudo_ _ pensó Kang, pues sabia que Johnny acepto la invitación porque lo veía como su solución ante las difamaciones de la prensa, sin conocer la verdadera naturaleza de Mortal Kombat.

No tan lejos de ellos, Sub-Zero - un ninja del Lin Kuei - escuchaba la conversación del actor y le daba un poco de gracia pensar que le podría tocar un oponente así, aunque también pensaba en como seria la reacción de Cyrax si se enteraba que el actor que tanto odia participaba en el torneo y él no.

* * *

En otra parte de Hong Kong, hay un persecución entre un camioneta sin techo del clan Black Dragon y una camionetas reforzada de las fuerzas especiales. De parte de los criminales estaban _Kano_ , un australiano con un implante cibernetico en la parte izquierda de su rostro; _Quinn_ , un experto en armas de fuego; _Tasia_ , una asesina maestra del Kenjutsu y Ninjutsu; _No Face_ , un piromano enmascarado; _Davic Jonas_ , un ex-wrestler ruso que perdió su carrera cuando mato a un hombre en el ring; _Mystman_ , un ninja con toque afganos; _Xian_ , un ex-matón de las triadas chinas; y _Jagatai_ , un hombre con armadura de la época feudal y con un guante que lleva una bola con pinchos.

_Conduce mas rápido, Mystman, que esos hijos de puta nos quieren meter presos_ ordenaba Kano, al ninja.

_Eso hago, diles a estos imbéciles que disparen bien, que por lo menos le den a las ruedas_ respondió Mystman con cierta ira.

_Cierra el pico, no es fácil disparar cuando conduces como una abuela con parkinson_ respondió Quinn.

_¡Calla y dispara!_ grito No Face.

En la camioneta de los agentes, estaban Sonya Blade, Jake, Lance, Sparky y con el mayor Jax Briggs conduciendo. De momento, Sonya estaba obsesionada con arrestar a Kano, quien mato a varios de sus compañeros. Kano era buscados por 35 países, de los cuales cometía sus crímenes: extorsión, terrorismo, narcotrafico, asesinato y robo.

_¡Detente, Kano, quedas bajo arresto!_ grito Sonya desde el parlante. _¡Somos la fuerzas especiales de los Estados Unidos y pedimos que te entregues!

El australiano, con una gran agilidad, salto al techo del vehículo de los agentes, Sonya se percato de que Kano habia saltado a los techos de otros autos para caer de pie en la vereda y para posteriormente, salir corriendo.

_Jax, Kano se nos escapo y va a pie_ informo el teniente Lance.

_¿Que haremos con los demás? Ellos también huyen de nosotros y ¡¿A DONDE SE FUERON?!

El mayor Briggs se dio cuenta que los compañeros de Kano y la camionetas de estos se habían esfumado con un humo que salia del vehículo.

_DESAPARECIERON ESOS MALDITOS_ bramo Jax.

_¡Vayamos por Kano!_ sugirió la rubia _Recuerda que Tasia tiene esas habilidades, debio desaparecer con los demás a otra parte.

Tan pronto los autos se detuvieron, Jax cambio de dirección y siguió rápidamente la pista de Kano, al cabo de unos segundos lo pillaron robando una moto. La reacción del criminal fue histérica cuando vio el vehículo de los agentes, y como alma que lleva el viento, arranco la moto sin importarle que pudiera arrollar a un civil en el proceso. Todo lo que quería era dirigirse al muelle antes mencionado.

* * *

De vuelta al muelle, el barco del dragón hizo acto de presencia:

Liu Kang levanto el saco que llevaba sus cosas y Cage levanto sus maletas mientras ignorabas las constantes advertencias de Chuck. Sub-Zero salio de las sombras, al mismo tiempo una figura amarilla lo observaba desde lejos. El barco abrió sus puertas y salieron los guardias enmascarados, quienes iban armados con Naginatas para evitar que los participantes se maten antes de llegar a la isla o para defender al organizador del torneo. Uno de los guardias hablo con los peleadores y dio la orden para que todos entren al barco.

_Esto sera interesante, Van Damme_ dijo Kang.

_Por supuesto, solo no huyas cuando te toque pelear contra mi_ respondió el actor.

_¡Cage! ¡Recuerda que tenemos que terminar la filmación de Dragon Fist 3!_ bramo su manager.

_Disculpe, amigo ¿sabes cuanto días dura este torneo?_ pregunto Rebbeca a uno de los participantes.

_Eso depende... Si yo no lo mato, puede que el fracasado de Cage regrese_ respondió Sub-Zero con una risa psicópata.

_Bueno... no creo que tu hermano tarde demasiado en volver_ soltó Chuck para tratar de salir de ese silencio incomodo.

_¿Crees que el chino y él vuelvan con vida?

_No.

_Yo tampoco_ Posterior a su respuesta, Rebecca se asusto cuando vio pasar a un ninja amarillo que también los ojos completamente blanco cerca de ella.

_ **Sal de mi camino** _ dijo un ninja amarillo, haciendo que se alejaran lentamente del miedo que tenían.

No tan alejados del barco, los miembros del Black Dragon había llegado al lugar; Tasia había usado un Jutsu que le permitía teletransportarla a ella y a las personas que lo rodean a un lugar en el que ella piense, pues Kano le había enseñado este muelle con anterioridad.

Kano vino al lugar corriendo a toda velocidad con la moto que robo. Para mala suerte de sus esbirros, las fuerzas especiales venían siguiéndolo. Rápidamente, el australiano se reunió con sus camaradas y ordeno subir al bote antes de que zarpe. El grupo se une a la tripulación, esto llamo la atención de Liu Kang al ver el implante de Kano.

_ _¿que le habrá pasado en el rostro a ese tipo?_ _ pensó Kang. _ _Lleva una placa en la parte izquierda de la cara... y ese ojo tiene un brillo rojizo..._

_Wow, es un Terminator_ menciono Johnny sobre Kano, cosa que pico al criminal y que reconoció al instante al actor.

_¡¿Que dijiste de mi, farsante?! ¡Te burlas de mi placa, pero tus películas son una mierda!_ bramo furioso Kano.

_¡¿Dijiste que mis obras del artes son una mierda?! ¡¿quieres pelear, adefesio?!.

_Contrólate, Cage: Debes mantenerte cuerdo con respecto a las criticas, especialmente de esos simios de TMZ_ le dijo Kang a su amigo para tratar de que no se meta problemas, luego se dirigió a Kano _Él no te lo dijo en tono de burla, era solo un chiste. Ademas ¿no me dirás que tu placa no recuerda a la usa Arnold?

_Admiro a Arnold, pero ya me fastidia que me comparen con su maquillaje de Terminator_ contesto el criminal, cuando se percato de algo _Aparte, tu eres el idiota del que me hablo el viejo ¿Liu Kang, no?

_¿Tu eres un monje shaolin? Prff_ dijo Jonas.

_Así que son los burros domesticados de Shang Tsung... que pena, es lo único que pudo contratar: Un grupo de simios disfrazados de pandilleros.

_Te voy a arrancar esa peluca que tienes si sigues hablando_ amenazo Kano al monje.

_Va a ser divertido golpear cuando te enjaule_ contesto Cage, haciendo que los demás mercenarios quedaran confundidos por el comentario de triple sentido del actor.

_Dejemos a estos maricones, los mataremos mañana si nos toca pelear contra ellos_ dijo Kano a sus esbirros y se alejaron del dueto. Mas allá del insulto, Cage se sorprendió cuando escucho decir a Kano que los iban a matar.

_¿Oíste eso ultimo, Liu? Dijo que nos van a matar... ¿que grupo, no? Estoy seguro que esos payasos consume LCD_ dijo el actor con una risa burlona al pensar que matar no estaría permitido en el torneo _Como si les permitieran hacer eso.

_Emm... Johnny, tengo que darte un comunicado muy importante: Me han contado que Mortal Kombat permite que el ganador de dicho combate pueda matar al oponente_ confeso el monje y hubo un silencio incomodo hasta Cage respondió.

_Que buen chiste, por un segundo me creí lo que dijo ese adefesio defectuoso de Skynet.

Kang se quedo sin palabras.

_¿es broma, no?

El monje no sabia que responder.

_¿Lo dijo en serio? Liu, dime que esto es una broma... en serio, QUE CLASE DE EVENTO DE ARTES MARCIALES PERMITE EL ASESINATO EN PUBLICO_ salto Cage, histérico y asustado.

_Si te sirve de algo, esta permitido dejarlo vivir; Solo una minoría de la sociedad conoce este torneo que se realiza cada 50 años y de forma clandestina.

_Bueno, lo primero que me alivia un poco, pero... ¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO VAN A MATAR GENTE EN NUESTRAS CARAS? !NO PUEDE SER¡_ bramo Cage aterrado, luego agarro sus maletas y dijo:_¡Yo me rajo de esta mierda, me voy!_ y se percato que el barco ya se alejo lo suficiente del muelle y para su desgracia, no habían canoas en ninguna parte.

Ante el pánico del actor, Liu Kang trataba de convencerlo de no abandonar el bote ya que le daría la razón a Kano y varios de sus críticos (y ademas porque se estaban convirtiendo en la "dupla marica" de la tripulación). El actor estaba haciendo una pataleta del miedo que le daba ser asesinado en publico por alguno de los participantes y Kang se lo llevo a una zona mas despejada para que pensaran en un plan B por si las cosas se salían de control. Los dos juntaron sus equipajes y fueron a una parte algo deshabitada, en donde hubieran pocas personas para charlar a mas fondo de ese plan de emergencia.

_¡Es que no quiero morir, Liu! ¡Quiero irme a casa!

_Manten la compostura, no todos son asesinos.

_¿Crees que estas personas son cuerdas? ¡Seguramente nos van a desmembrar!_

_Bueno, hagamos amigos de la mayoría de los participantes y ten por seguro que no querrán matarnos_ sugirió Kang sarcásticamente, pero solo hizo que Cage se pusiera mas nervioso que antes. Uno de los tripulantes los estaba observando fijamente mientras sostenía un bastón, y ademas sus ojos que eran completamente blancos. Lo primero que pensó el actor fue en salir corriendo antes que ser sodomizado por ese personaje, mientras que el monje recordó que su maestro le hablo sobre una deidad mística que compartía las característica físicas de esa persona: Sombrero amarillo, atuendo blanco, capucha negra y ojos blancos.

_Liu... ¡Rápido, saltemos al agua! ¡mejor hagámonos amigos de los tiburones!

_¡No, Cage! ¡Eso es peor!

_Es un placer conocerlo, guerreros del Earthrealm_ dijo ese ser. _Se quienes son: Tu eres Johnny Cage, actor de Hollywood y alumno de Bill Boyd; Y tu eres Liu Kang, monje shaolin de la sociedad del Loto Blanco y alumno de Bo' Rai Cho.

_ _Oh dios mio... ademas de eso, es un stalker_ _ pensó Cage.

_El maestro Bo' Rai Cho me hablo sobre ti... Raiden.

_No entiendo ¿quien eres tu?_ pregunto el actor.

_Raiden, soy el dios del trueno y protector del Earthrealm_ Aclaro la deidad.

Tras presentarse, Raiden contarles que fue invitado personalmente por Shang Tsung y tuvo que tomar una forma humana para participar. También opto por informar del riesgo que corre su reino si Goro completaba la racha de 10 victoria, pues el emperador del Outworld invadirá el Earthrealm si los terrícolas no ganan esta edición. Johnny pensaba que el dios era un loco salido del manicomio y no le creyó, Raiden no le insistió para que le creyera y dejo que él mismo viera las pruebas por su cuenta una vez que estén en la isla.

* * *

En otro lado del barco, Sub-Zero se encontraba entre las sombras meditando y pensando en la cantidad de dinero que va a recibir por hacerse pasar por secuaz del organizador, Shang Tsung. Su clan había recibido la invitación personalmente por el mismo anciano, así que ofrecieron a uno de sus mejores miembros. Al principio, el Grandmaster del clan le pidió que sirviera a Tsung como uno de sus guerreros, pero cambio de idea cuando vino Kazuya Takahashi. Este señor era un yakuza millonario y enemigo del brujo porque dejo ciego a un pariente suyo y robo el almas de varios de sus antepasados que estaban ocultas en una tumba, lo que fue tomado como un insulto deshonroso para su familia. Kazuya ofreció una buena suma de dolares a ambos por la cabeza de Tsung y él estaría presente en el torneo como un espectador.

Bi-Han era el quinto en usar el alias de Sub-Zero, puesto que sus antepasados ya lo habían utilizado y estos también fueron miembros del clan, hasta que el cuarto Sub-Zero logro distanciarse de los Lin Kuei. Cuando las cosas iban muy bien para sus descendientes, el clan investigo el parentesco de este ultimo con Bi-Han y su hermano Kuai Liang: El resultado fue que el clan mando a secuestrarlos y criarlos como 'demonios del bosque' (que era precisamente el significado de 'Lin Kuei') o en el caso de los hermanos, como demonios del frió.

El azul sintió el Chi de un individuo que lo estaba observando con desprecio e ira.

_Se que estas observándome, Scorpion...

_¡Voltea, escoria Lin Kuei! ¡y mírame!_ ordeno el espectro.

Sub-Zero no respondió y solo se levanto para formar una onda de hielo en su mano derecha. Scorpion libero su arpón y dejo que su cadena tocara el piso del barco.

_ **No me des la espalda...**

_No vamos a luchar aquí, Hanzo.

_Precisamente, solo quiero decirte que nos veremos en Mortal Kombat y haré que pagues por mi desgracia.

_ERES UN ILUSO, HANZO HASASHI_ musito el Lin Kuei, que se dio la vuelta para percatarse que su rival se había desaparecido, probablemente a otra parte del barco. Bi-Han solo se puso a respirar intensamente de la adrenalina que sentía y volvió a su meditación.

* * *

Antes que el barco zarpara, Sonya había logrado lanzar un mini-rastreador en una parte superior del este. Tras esto, los agentes optaron por ir en un bote propio y seguir la señal del rastreador. Asi que llevo consigo a Jake, Sparky y Lance para esta misión, mientras que Jax se quedo en una base anexa con el teniente Steve Beran. Jake trato de comunicarse con Jax y Steve por medio de una radio, pero había una interferencia en la señal.

_Sonya, estoy viendo algo... ¡es el barco en donde escaparon!_ dijo Lance, un agente castaño con prótesis metálicas en los brazos. _¿Que hacemos ahora? ¿le pedimos que se detengan o lo seguimos de cerca?

_No uses el micrófono, creo que Quinn y No Face llevan armas consigo: Si se dan cuenta que los estamos siguiendo, podrían iniciar un lluvia de balas hacia nosotros o podrían usar a la gente del barco como rehenes_ explico Sonya por precaución _Sigamos a esas ratas lentamente, cuando bajen del barco al lugar que se dirigen, usaremos los rifles con una luz infrarroja sobre sus cabezas y no tendrán otra opción mas que quedarse quietos.

Sus compañeros se pusieron de acuerdo y siguieron el barco del dragón como una sombra silenciosa.

* * *

De vuelta en el barco del dragón, los hermanos tailandeses Sing y Sang hablando con el enmascarado Hikata. Estos tres son miembros del loto blanco y fueron entrenado para participar en el torneo, pero sus sueños se vinieron abajo cuando Liu Kang fue elegido como representante del monasterio. Los tres se opusieron rotundamente a la idea dado a que odiaban al alumno de Bo' Rai Cho; El maestro Wu no solo lo regaño, sino que les prohibió ir asistir a la isla de Shang Tsung, lo que genero una rabieta por parte del trió. Hikata usa una mascara naranja que dejaba visible los ojos y la boca, remera blanca sin mangas, pantalón rojo y botas negras; Sing tiene el pelo azul y volteado para atrás sin flequillo, pantalones negros y guantes verdes con agujeros en la parte de los dedos; Sang es rubio con flequillo, pantalones azules, guantes amarillos con agujeros y cinturón amarillo.

Los tres vieron a Liu Kang estaba caminando mientras que charlaba con Johnny Cage y Raiden. Hikata se dirigió hacia el monje melenudo de espalda y lo jala de su cabello. Kang se volteo molesto y agarro del cuello al enmascarado, llevándose una sorpresa cuando a los bravucones de su templo.

_¿Que hacen aquí, Mojigata?_ pregunto Kang después de soltarlo.

_¡ES HIKATA! y vine a demostrar que soy el verdadero elegido_ contesto furioso.

_Por favor... debes tener muchas ilusiones para venir acá a decirme semejante estupidez_ contento Kang mientras ponía su palma en su cara de la vergüenza ajena.

_No te hagas el indignado, vinimos aquí para destrozarte_ soltó Sing

_¿De que te sirve traer a este par de pendejos contigo, Mojigata? No te das cuenta que son estúpidos de nacimiento_ dijo Kang ocasionando un gruñido de Sing y Sang.

_Si no puedes encontrar a tu hermano ¿Crees que puedes contra mi?_ bromeo Hikata.

Kang se lanzo contra él y empezara a darle de puñetazo en la cara. Raiden y Cage lo detuvieron, mientra que Sing y Sang se llevaron a Hikata a otra parte. Ya estando alejados de Liu Kang, los tailandeses limpiaban la sangre que chorreaba de la nariz de Hikata. Liu Kang lentamente se calmo y vio al mar, concentrándose en su misión y preparándose para lo que viene mañana.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el barco llega a la isla de Shang Tsung, al mismo tiempo que otro barco, propiedad de las fuerzas especiales había sido capturado por los guardias enmascarados, quienes no tuvieron problemas alguno dado a que un ser camaleonico se encargo de noquear a los soldados. Uno de los guardia llega a la sala de un palacio, el organizador se encontraba leyendo algunos pasajes del libro "El arte de la guerra" de Tzu Sun mientras se sentaba en su trono y bebiendo.

_Amo, hemos capturado a intrusos que llegaron en un barco que no es el nuestro_ informo el guardia enmascarado. _No vieron quien los ataco.

_Imagino que esos soldados fueron recibidos por Reptile... por cierto ¿ya llegaron los participantes?_ pregunto brujo y el guardia confirmo, Tsung agarro una copa de vino y dijo: _Que emoción, el príncipe Goro debe sentirse igual...

 **...**

 **NOTA: Edite el capitulo y corregí varios errores de escritura. Paso a aclarar que personajes como Jagatai, Jonas, Mystman, Quinn y Xian eran jefes planeados para MK: Special Forces, aunque no estoy seguro si fueron desterrados del producto final. Hikata aparece en MK: Federation of Martial Arts.**

 **En el caso de Lance, Sing y Sang aparecieron en los comics publicados por la editorial Malibu (siendo sus primeras apariciones en la miniserie de MK: Blood & Thunder).**


	2. ¡El torneo comienza!

**Mortal Kombat Trilogy**

Capitulo 2: ¡El torneo comienza!

Sonya y su equipo fueron llevados a la guarida que esta debajo de la sala del trono para encarcelarlos, Shang Tsung opto por ejecutarlos ya que de lo contrario pueden arruinar el torneo. Los agentes se opusieron a la idea:

_¡Suéltenos! ¡Estarás en Guantanamo si algo malo nos pasa!_ grita Jake forcejeando con los guardias, solo para ser golpeado por dos puños (uno arriba y el otro abajo).

_¡Silencio, ridículo humano!_ ordeno Goro, causando un impacto visual a los agentes que nunca antes habían visto a un Shokan.

_!DIOS SANTO! !¿QUE MIERDA ES ESO?!_ soltó Lance aterrado.

_Él es nuestro campeón: Goro, príncipe de los Shokan_ respondió un ninja verde con piel escamosa y ojos de lagarto _Y yo fui quien los derribo a ustedes cuando llegaron a esta isla, soy Reptile.

_Hijos de perra, si tan solo los tuviera en un ring_ amenazo Lance a Goro y Reptile, quienes soltaron una carcajada sonora. _¡No se rían! ¡hablo en serio, voy a arrancarles las putas orejas y se las pondré como antenas parabólicas en el cráneo! ¡Déjenme luchar!

_¡Lance y yo participaremos en tu torneo, viejo loco!_ bramo la rubia.

_Bien, querida, te tengo una propuesta: si tú o este idiota ganan el torneo, liberare a tus compañeros. De lo contrario, no tendré piedad.

Al principio Sonya protesta por la idea del anciano, pero ya no hay otra opción: Sus compañeros estaban malheridos por los ataques de Reptile y tampoco podía pedirle que participaran en el torneo, pues serian masacrados en un instantes por culpa de las lesiones infringidas por el Zaterrano. Así que Blade acepta la propuesta y los guardias llevan a los dos agentes al patio real: Un lugar que esta compuesto por un cuadrilátero, guardias enmascarados vigilando el lugar para que los luchadores no se salgan de la arena, asientos para los espectadores (que son un montón de monjes discípulos de Shang Tsung), arriba de ellos había una terraza grande y con techo. En esa terraza, se encontraba un segundo trono para Tsung. Posteriormente, los guerreros que viajaron en el barco del dragón llegaron al lugar.

_Bienvenidos sean todos a Mortal Kombat, este torneo que se organiza cada 50 en mi isla, durante los próximos días ustedes lucharan entre si para ver quien es el mas indicado para enfrentar a nuestro campeón: Goro_ hablo el anciano. _Las reglas son simples: Primero, pueden matar al oponente o dejarlo vivir; Segundo, si alguien es salvado de su destino, la persona ayudada sera eliminado del torneo; Tercero, esta permitido el uso de armas de cualquier tipo y habilidades mágicas o de energía; Cuarto, si uno se queda inconsciente sera llevado por los guardias enmascarados como prisionero a menos que otra persona se haga cargo de él o ella_ Posteriormente, le hace una seña a uno de los guardias para que diga lo siguiente:

_Cada quien ponga su nombre o apodo en estos papeles y luego póngalas en esta urna_ informo el guardia. Los demás enmascarados trajeron una mesa con la urna, un montón de papeles y un bolígrafo cerca. Al cabo de unos segundos, los presentes fueron inscribiéndose. Luego de dicha acción, Liu y Cage fueron llevados por Raiden en una parte de la playa cerca del palacio, donde hay leña y una carpa grande donde pueden dormir.

_¡¿Como llegamos acá?! JURARÍA QUE ME CAYO UN RELÁMPAGO_ bramo Cage confundido.

_Te lo dije_ respondió el dios del trueno. _Este tipo de poderes lo veras muy seguido en algunos participantes; Ahora si quieren cambiarse antes de la pelea, háganlo.

Johnny guardo su traje elegante para ponerse un pantalón negro de la marca Otomix, un cinturón azul, zapatillas blancas, muñequeras azules y protectores azules debajo de las rodillas; Kang solo se saca las bandas que tenía en sus muñecas y las cambio por protectores de hierro adornado con círculos.

* * *

Pasaron horas desde los clasificatorias iniciaron y varios observaban como Sonya agarra el cuello de su oponente con sus piernas mientras que ella estaba parada de manos. Acto seguido, lanza a su oponente al piso y cae sobre él para pegarle tres veces, noqueandolo. La idea de Shang Tsung era que esos cientos luchadores solo quedaran 16 para la siguiente fase del torneo.

_¡Sonya gana! Siguiente combate: Liu Kang vs. Caesar Cerant_ informo Shang Tsung en voz alta.

Liu Kang subió al cuadrilátero, al mismo tiempo que apareció un arrogante maestro de Shotokan de Belgica con pelo castaño y rizado, pantalón azul de Karate, cinturón negro, guantes y zapatillas blancas.

_Prepárate, idiota_ dijo el belga manteniendo su distancia. _No duraras ni 3 segundo contra mi_

Tsung dio inicio al combate y Caesar fue corriendo para darle un puño directo al rostro de su oponente. Mientra tenia el puño en su cara, Kang ataco con una patada en el estomago del belga para mandarlo a distancia. Al levantarse, Cerant recibió un codazo en la cara, un gancho, un segundo codazo y tres patadas (una en los tobillos, otra en la costillas y en la cara), terminando noqueado.

_¿Perdió la conciencia?_ pregunto el brujo al ver que Caesar no se levantaba.

_Si, pero no voy a matarlo; Tenia razón, no dure ni 3 segundo contra él_ menciono el monje con ironía.

_Liu Kang gana_ dijo el brujo con mala gana, aunque su expresión rápidamente: _Siguiente pelea: _¡Sub-Zero vs. Quinn! _ A penas el monje dejo el cuadrilítero, los guardias sacaron a Cerant y los luchadores citados aparecieron.

_Te llenare de balas el cuerpo, ninja.

_¡Peleen!_

Sub-Zero lanzo una ráfaga de hielo y lo congela, se acerca y le da un gancho para descongelarlo. Quinn reacciona furioso y saca una pistola, solo para que dicha arma sea congelada por la palma de su rival. El Lin Kuei le da una patada en un tobillo haciendo que se arrodille, seguido de un puñetazo en su mejilla derecha y una patada en la izquierda. Con el mercenario en el piso, el ninja pone su pie sobre el pecho de su oponente para que no se levante. Sub-Zero empieza a formar una bola de energía de hielo en su palma, lo que puso nervioso a Quinn.

_¡Me rindo! ¡me rindo! ¡simplemente no me mates!_ suplicaba Quinn, lo que hirvió la sangre de sus camaradas del Black Dragon, principalmente Kano, quien movía los dientes cerrados de derecha a izquierda para aguantarse las ganas de blasfemar contra medio mundo y Tsung anuncio la victoria del guerrero Lin Kuei.

_Lo siento, jefe.

_Eres una desgracia_ Kano lo insulta _No entiendo porque viniste si no sabes pelear.

_¡Sabes que mi punto fuerte son las armas, esta bien!_ contesto Quinn _Vete al carajo mejor.

Pero su excusa solo sirvió para que Kano lo apuñara en el cuello; Sub-Zero salio de la plataforma, indiferente de que Quinn se estuviera desangrando y Johnny se desmayo. Raiden despierta al famoso de Hollywood con electrochoques de bajo nivel. Al despertar, el actor pensó en un plan para salirse del certamen si quedar como un cobarde; Por otro lado, el viejo absorbe el alma del apuñalado y los guardias enmascarados llevan su cadáver a la guarida de Goro para alimentar a los Onis.

_Me voy al carajo, están todos dementes_ susurro Johnny a Kang, dicho esto el actor se alejo de forma muy lenta para que Raiden no se de cuenta.

_Atención al siguiente combate: ¡Johnny Cage vs. Davic Jonas!_ dijo Shang con una sonrisa.

Raiden ordeno estrictamente al actor que no escape de su pelea y Cage hizo caso al dios por temor a que le lance un relámpago. Los dos personas citadas entraron a la arena, Jonas entro flexionando sus músculos y Tsung dio la orden para empezar el combate.

_¡Ninguno de tus dobles te salvara, perra! Nadie gritara "corten" cuando empieces a llorar.

_¡JA! Lo que no saben los idiotas es que _YO soy el efecto especial,_ aparte tu no esta en condición de decirle farsante a otra personas_ contesto Cage _Pues que tu eras un bufón de la lucha libre.

Davic empezó el combate realizando un Lariat (una embestida con el brazo) sobre la cara de Johnny. El actor se levanto con un salto y le dio una patada alta al rostro de su rival, quien respondió con un puñetazo directo. Cage esquiva el ataque y le da un fuerte golpe con su palma en la espalda haciendo que se caiga de cara al piso. Davic se levanta, Cage empieza dar con una serie de puñetazos de derecha a izquierda, pero el ruso bloquea los puñetazos del actor para empujarlo con un patada al estomago. Después, Johnny intenta con tres patadas giratorias que son evadidas por el rival, quien hace un salto rodante para que sus piernas caigan sobre el actor; Johnny se cubre con sus brazos, pero no puede evitar su caída. El actor empieza perder a los estribos y se aleja de su rival para idear su próxima movida, a lo cual Davic intenta con una embestida común en el wrestling (conocido como La Lanza) sobre su rival. Pero Cage hace un Split con sus piernas en el suelo y encaja un puñetazo a los testículos de Jonas. El ruso dio un grito agudo de dolor, aunque de bajo volumen.

_¡¿Eso también se vale?!_ pregunto atónita Sonya.

_Si se permite matar, usar armas y usar nuestro poderes internos, no veo porque no pueda golpear en las partes nobles del cuerpo_ respondió el dios.

Johnny se puso de pie y ataco con dos puñetazo al rostro y una patada con un giro de 360 grados en el aire a la cara de ruso, imitando la Helicopter Kick de un conocido actor de artes marciales. Jonas hace un Lariat por segunda vez y Cage lo contrarresta levantando su pierna y golpeando la barbilla para levantarlo a unos metros en el aire. Tsung dio la orden de matarlo, pero el actor se niega. Con mala gana, Tsung le da la victoria y Kano gruñe por la derrota de su secuaz mas corpulento ante un actor con pésima reputación.

_¡Fuiste enjaulado!_ bramo Cage a su oponente, después se ponía sus gafas oscuras e hizo una pose con los brazos cruzados. Los miembros del clan criminal sacaron al ruso y Cage vuelve con Raiden y Liu Kang. El ruso no se lo tomo bien y fue para lanzarse contra el actor, pero Sonya lo detiene tirandole tres anillos de energía purpura que salieron de su puño (dado a que ya tiene conocimiento sobre el manejo de energía gracias a que Jax le enseñó con anterioridad).

Embobado, Cage se quedo mirando a la rubia que lo defendió de un ataque por la espalda y Jonas es arrastrado por No Face y Mystman, alejándolo de la vista publica por ser considerado una vergüenza para Kano.

* * *

Con el tiempo, los combates fueron desarrollándose al punto que el torneo solo tenia 17 peleadores que no habían sido vencidos o asesinados y necesitaban eliminar a uno mas para preparar a los octavos de final. Varios tuvieron que pelear como tres o cuatros veces para no ser eliminados del torneo.

_Este es la ultima pelea del día_ dijo Shang en voz alta. _¡SIANG vs. LIU KANG!.

Sing y Sang hicieron un ejercicio de palmas y se unieron espiritual para formar un solo ser: Siang, un hombre con pelo verde, cinturón amarillo, pantalón y guantes verdes, facial dorado, ojos blancos y botas marrones. El peleador con cabello verde es experto en dos estilos de lucha: Muay Thai y Shaolin Quan.

_Sera un placer para nosotros humillar a este parásito_ soltó Siang mientra subió a la plataforma con Liu Kang y Tsung dio la orden de inicio al combate.

Kang dio el primer golpe al rostro de Siang, seguido de una patada al estomago y un gancho. La fusión respondió con un rodillazo con salto, pero Kang lo agarro de la pierna y del hombro para enviarlo al borde de la arena.

_Vamos, puedes hacer algo mejor que eso o puedes tomar una siesta en el piso_ se burlo Kang haciendo con una señal con su mano para que venga.

Siang no se lo tomo bien y se corriendo para atinarle una patada voladora a su rival: Inesperadamente, Kang se agacho (con su espalda en el suelo) y levanto una de sus piernas para golpear los genitales del Siang. Kang se levanto, para ver la expresión furiosa de Hikata, después baja la mirada y ve a Siang rodando en el piso por el dolor que sentía.

_Si pelearas con calma, las cosas te saldrían bien.

_¡Vete a la mierda!

Siang se puso de pie; Él y Kang intercambiaron puñetazos que iban a aumentando su ferocidad, hasta que Kang hizo una finta - engañando a su rival - para dar una media vuelta y encajarle una patada que lo hizo retroceder. Siang respondió con un codazo, pero Liu lo esquivo y contraataco con un puño en su mejilla izquierda, otro puñetazo en el estomago y una patada con backflip en la barbilla, alejándolo. Siang contraataca un golpe de palma energizada al estomago de su rival, seguido de una Lotus Kick (una patada con un salto giratorio). Kang pone una mano en el piso para sostenerse y alza su cuerpo para dar dos patadas al pecho de Siang, quien responde con una barrida a la mano de Kang y obligandole a rodar para alejarse.

_¡Esta pelea acabara pronto, Siang!

_Por supuesto, porque usaremos nuestra técnica secreta: ¡Hicho Kyaku!_ dicho esto, Siang se impulso y dio un rodillazo volador rodeado de energía que impacto en el pecho de su oponente, alejándolo unos metros.

* **Hicho Kyaku** ( **飛鳥脚** , "pierna del pájaro volador")*

Levantado, el chino empezó a respirar y a canalizar su Fa Jing. El tailandes usa por segunda vez el Hicho Kyaku, pero Liu corre hacia el peliverde y decidió embestirlo con un puñetazo, que inesperada el puño se llena de fuego y contrarrestando la técnica de su rival. El inesperado ataque mando a volar a Siang (que fue rodeado por las llamas) e hizo que los hermanos se separaran, acabando con la fusión.

_ _Mi puño tiene fuego encima... El maestro Bo' Rai Cho no se equivocaba cuando me hablo de la pirokinesis_ _ pensó el shaolin al ver su mano en llamas y que ademas no sentían ningún dolor o ardor. Poco después la llamas se apagaron.

Sing se paro, solo para recibir una patada directa impulsada por un brinco por parte de su rival, siendo enviado fuera de la plataforma. Furioso por el ataque que recibió su hermano, Sang agarra de los brazos a Kang cuando este se encontraba de espalda, pero Kang se libera haciendo una pirueta, de modo que sus talones golpearon la cara del rubio. Acto seguido, lo noquea con un backfist. Hikata interviene para sacar a Sang de la pelea y Tsung le da la victoria a Liu Kang. El monje enmascarado amenazo a Kang antes de salir de la arena.

_ _Por lo que veo, Bo' Rai Cho hizo un buen trabajo con él_ _ pensó Raiden. _ _Derroto a ambos en una cuestión de segundos._

_Escuchen, voy a nombrar a los participantes clasificados y en orden alfabético: Hikata, Jagatai, Johnny Cage, Kano, Lance, Liu Kang, Mystman, Nimbus Terrafaux, No Face, Raiden, Rokuro, Scorpion, Sonya Blade, Sub-Zero, Tasia y Fei Xian_ dijo uno de los guardias _Mañana iniciaremos con las eliminatorias, que descansen.

Los mercenarios del Black Dragon se fueron y el trió del bien (el dios, el monje y el actor) empezaron a reunir a mas aliados. Kang trato de convencer a Sonya y Lance, pero los agentes declinaron la oferta; Raiden hablo con Nimbus y este acepto; Johnny intento con Scorpion, pero a este solo le importaba su venganza y luego trato con Sub-Zero, que también se negó a colaborar. Solo quedaba charlar con Hikata y Rokuro, sin embargo ninguno de los dos quiso unirse.

El cuarteto se fue a la playa, posteriormente prendieron una fogata y se pusieron a azar unos pescados que Liu Kang pesco antes de venir a Hong Kong, no sin antes destriparlos y limpiarlos. La noche cayo de repente y Raiden meditaba en el aire, excluyéndose a si mismo de la conversación que tenían el chino y los dos americanos.

 **...**

 **Estoy a comprometido a escribir este fic hasta la historia del UMK3, pues después tengo pensado hacer algo referente al shipping de Liu Kang y Kitana cuando termine los tres arcos. También voy a subir el fic en el foro de Mortal , bajo mi cuenta de Linkin-Ramón...**


End file.
